Testing
by Samara13
Summary: After Hermione banished all Weasley productes out of the common room, the two have to find new victims. NEW CHAPTER UP AFTER VERY LONG TIME :p
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid Hermione with her stupid rules!" Fred said grumpy.

"Who are we going to use now?" George asked.

The twins were walking through the long corridors of the seventh floor of Hogwarts. Professor Mcgonagall just banished all Weasley products out of the common room and now the two were looking for a new victim.

"What about Peeves?" George asked.

"Don't know, think our stuff will work on a ghost?"

"Nah probably not…"

"Snape?"

"Too risky, he'll figure out what ingredients we used and might come up with an antidote or something."

"Wow good thinking there bro!"

Fred stopped so suddenly that George walked right into his fist with his chest.

"Ahhw…what?"

Fred grabbed George's shoulder and pulled him behind one of the pillars.

"Look!"

George carefully gazed over Fred's shoulder and saw what he meant. Filch was sitting in his office and preparing his sandwich.

"Do Puking Pastilles work when they're powder?" George asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing brother." Fred said.

Fred searched in his pockets and pulled out a small pink box with small pink pills in it. He and George each took some in their hands and crushed them with a spell.

"We need to distract him!" Fred said.

George threw his powder into Fred's hands and ran to Filches office.

"Mister Filch come quickly!"

"What…what's the matter, can't you see I'm about to have my dinner!" Filch growled.

"Oh okay, I'll tell professor Umbridge you're busy."

George turned around and took a few steps into the corridor.

"Wait, professor Umbridge needs me?"

"Yeah something about thumb torturing stuff or something…"

George quickly stepped aside to prevent Filch of running him over. He waited until Filch was around the corner. Fred ran silently to his twin.

"That was brilliant!"

"Yeah I know." George said with a grin on his face.

The two entered the office.

"Hey this is the closet we found the Map in, remember?" Fred said.

"Yeah of course I do, but hurry will you!"

George lifted the top of the sandwich while Fred threw the powder between the cheese and the pickles. After that they quickly left the office and went back to the pillar. A few minutes later Filch walked into the corridor.

"Stupid kids with their stupid jokes!" He was muttering. "If I ever get my hands on those red haired devils they wish thumb torturing was all they could get!"

Filch went into his office and closed the door. Fred and George were already giggling by the thought of what was about to happen.

"Uhum!"

The worst sound there was in Hogwarts this year. The twins turned around and stared in the face of no one else than professor Umbridge.

"What are you two young man doing here if I might ask?"

"We were…looking for you professor!" George said.

Fred gave George a strange look.

"Mister Filch asked us to find you because he said he found some kind of room for you madam." George said with a very Percy like tone in his voice.

"Oh well, that's excellent!" Umbridge said with a little smile. "Now, off you go now."

Fred and George turned around the corner and waited till they heard the door of Filches office close once again. They silently walked back to the pillar.

"By Merlin George, that was truly brilliant!" Fred said enthusiastic.

George made a little bow. That was the moment they heard the sickening sound out of the office followed by a high scream.

"Time to go I think!" Fred said.

"Couldn't agree more brother!" George said.

The both of them turned around the corner and ran as they had never before.


	2. Chapter 2

George was sleeping tight with his chin in the palm of his hand. He and Fred were at Divination. It was the last class of the day and the sun was shining bright through the window behind them. Professor Trelawney was sitting behind her desk, glaring at her own crystal boll.

Fred sighed and searched for something to focus on rather than the crystal boll on their own table. Suddenly something caught his eye. A large tea pot was standing on a small table hidden in the shadow.

Now normally if someone saw a tea pot, it wouldn't to be called interesting. But this was not someone, this was Fred Weasley, one half of the famous, mischievous Weasley Twin.

"Hey George!" Fred whispered.

He pushed his brother gently at his shoulder. Unfortunately he missed the fact that George was leaning on that particular side. George's hand slipped underneath his chin and with a low _thud_ the chin landed on the hard wood of the table.

"What the bloody hell do you think…"

"Sshh!"

Fred nodded towards Trelawney, who was still focused on the crystal boll.

"Well that hurt!" George whispered. "What's the matter?"

"See that tea pot?"

"Yeah…"

"So…do you think what I think?"

"_What,_ did I sleep through that many chapters?"

Fred saw how George quickly took his book and turned over four chapters until he stopped at _Chapter eight, Mind Reading._

"No stupid, that's the tea pot in which Trelawney makes all the tea for the tea leaves reading lessons!"

Finally George was getting there.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh yeah I do!"

"Fred, George!"

The twins turned around with two identical grins on their faces. Ron was running towards them, his head was red and his hair was all messed up.

"Yes dear brother?" The two asked together.

"Did you two put something in Trelawney's tea?"

"We might have, why?" George asked.

"We had tea leaves reading lesson." Ron began.

Fred bursted out somewhere between hysterical laughing and giggling and quickly stepped behind George.

"So?" George asked with a plain face.

"_So,_ Trelawney showed us how to hold the cup while you drink…"

Now Fred didn't even try to keep down his laughter and had to lean against the wall to keep standing. George on the other hand kept his face straight and even managed to make a serious impression.

"Go on."

"Next thing I know, she kneels in front of me and starts kissing my face calling me Ronny Ponny, telling me she loves me and stuff!"

Fred lost his grip on the wall and fell on his knees, holding his stomach while laughing with the tears streaming down his cheeks. George quickly hide his laugh by pretending to rub his nose.

"Well I don't know what to say…I mean, our little brother dating a professor."

And with that George turned around, hauled a still hysterical Fred up and continued their way to the common room, leaving poor Ron alone in the corridor, staring at his twin brothers with open mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

It was very crowded in the corridor of the fourth floor. It was lunch time and every student was making his way to the Great Hall. George and Fred were one of them.

"I hate History of Magic!" George sighed. "Why do we have to learn what boring dead people did when they were boring alive people!"

Fred was about to answer when he was pushed aside by some Slitherings.

"Watch it redhead!" One of them growled.

"Watch out yourself toad face!" Fred shouted back.

"Anyway, Hermione asked me if we wanted to come to that old pub in Hogsmead this Saturday." He said.

"Why?"George asked.

"Don't know, something about "getting proper lessons"."

They walked into the Great Hall and tried to find seats at the long Gryffindor table. Finally they found some between Hermione and Ginny.

"Good afternoon ladies." They greeted.

Ginny shot them a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

Hermione suddenly got interested in her grilled fish with mayonnaise. Ginny sighed.

"Some Slithering boys made me fall flat on the third floor..."

"Who?" The twins asked mad.

Ginny didn't answer but nodded at a group of boys at the Slithering table.

"Those are the same idiots that ran over you Fred!"

"Yeah..."

Two identical grins appeared on the their face.

"What are you smiling for?"

Harry and Ron walked towards them. Ginny told them what had happened to her. Ron didn't respond but walked towards them.

"Ron what the hell do you think you're doing?" George asked while he and Fred followed their younger brother.

"Learning those brats a lesson of course!"

"Those are seventh years and they're five of them!" Fred said.

"We can't beat them..."

"...but we don't have too."

Ron looked at his brothers.

"Okay, so you've got a plan?"

Both Weasley twins nodded.

"What is it?"

"Can't tell brother mine."

"But you'll find out soon enough."

**That evening in their sleeping dorm. **

With a low thud the box of Weasley Products fell on George's bed.

"Okay what shall we use?"

"Puking Pastilles?" Fred offered.

"No not good enough..." "Sparking mice?"

"We have to save those for our big escape, remember?"

"Oh right, forgot about that!"

They glared into their box. Suddenly they found it.

"Colour gumballs!" They shouted high fiving each other.

They took the blue bag out of the box and walked downstairs. Immediately Hermione walked towards them with a firm face.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the bag.

"Nothing of interest." George said.

They walked around her and went through the painting.

"Okay, most Slitherings hang in the dungeons in the evenings." George said.

"Let's go through the painting of the galloping dogs." Fred offered.

They sneaked into a small corridor full of paintings related to hunting's.

"Bloodhound." Fred said when they reached the right painting.

Within a few minutes the twins walked through the dark corridors of the dungeon. Suddenly they heard laughter. The five boys that hurt Ginny walked around the corner.

"Hey look, it's the redhead copy's!" One of them shouted pointing at the two.

Fred and George both opened the blue bags they were holding and took out some of the gumballs.

"What you got there fire head?"

The Slitherings walked up to them and grabbed the bags out of the twins hands.

"Give it back that's ours!" Fred bolted.

"Not anymore!" A fat boy with blond, greasy hair said.

Two of the five pushed Fred and George against each other before the group took off. The twins looked how they disappeared into a door with evil smiles.

**The following morning.**

They saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting at the beginning of the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning all!" They said together.

"Where were you two last evening?" Hermione immediately asked suspicious.

Fred and George looked at each other with offended faces.

"Hermione Granger, how dare you ask us something which such tone?" Fred asked.

Hermione raised her eye brows and focused on her breakfast.

"So, did your plan work?" Ron asked.

"What plan?" Harry asked.

At that moment the entire Hall burst out in laugh.

"Weasley's!"

Fred and George turned around to see the five Slitherings ran towards them. They would have laughed when the conditions would be different and with that I mean when they weren't been chased by five angry Slitherings.

All five boys were skin and hair were now red and gold striped. Even their teeth were red/gold. George stopped and pulled Fred back when they ran in front of the teachers table; Even professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes of laughter. The boys high fived each other before continuing to run for their dear lives.

**Authors Note:**

**I like to thank HiI'mAPerson for her great help for this chapter :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Fred and George walked into the Room of Requirement. It was pretty crowdie. It was their second week as members of Dumbledore's Army.

"What do you think we learn today?" Fred asked.

"Ron was talking about Expelliarmus yesterday." George said.

They stopped right in front of a big, iron training dummy. More kids were staring at it, some even a bit anxious.

"Harry, what is this?" Cho Chang asked pointing at the thing.

"This is our opponent during the following two lessons." Harry said proudly.

"How, did you petrify Snape and put him inside?" Fred asked with an hopeful voice.

"No though that would be great, but no." "This dummy is under a spell of Hermione's."

Harry took his wand and threw several Expelliarmus spells at the dummy, raising his voice with each spell. Finally by the third spell, the dummy's wand fell and his chest opened. George's eyes sparkled mischievous.

"See, that's how it works!"

They spend the rest of the time making pairs trying to disarm the other. After an hour and a half, their lesson was over. Everyone walked to the door and carefully made his or hers way to their dormitory. Except for two red haired boys who were hiding behind the mirror.

"Why are we staying here?" Fred asked when they walked to the middle of the room after Harry left as last.

"Because I want to check out the dummy!"

"_What_, okay maybe Percy or Ron, but _you_ should be able to get yourself an alive date." "I mean, you've got my looks after all."

"Hahaha, very funny wise nose!" George shot at his grinning brother.

"What do you want with that thing?"

George looked at Fred with his mischievous sparkling eyes and ditto smile. Finally Fred caught up.

"Our Dungbomb Fudge!"

"Yes this is perfect for it!" George said jumping up and down of excitement while pointing to the dummy with both hands.

"One problem, we didn't bring any..."

"I always carry stuff with me which we haven't tested yet, just in case."

"Way you go brother!"

**At the following DA meeting**

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you're ready to continue your disarming skills!" Harry said loudly.

"Hey Ron, where are Fred and George?" Hermione whispered.

"No idea, they didn't let me know they weren't coming."

"They're probably in detention..."

What they didn't know was that the twins came earlier that evening and were now hiding behind the curtains.

"Okay, let's start with our dummy duelling." Harry said. "Now form a circle around it and one by one cast one of the spells we've practised up till now."

Everyone did so and Neville began with using the Stunning spell. Four more students casts their spells and now Ginny was up.

_Stupifly!_

Finally the dummy gave up. The wand fell.

"Here it comes!" Fred whispered exciting.

The chest flew open and immediately gallons of green, thick substance fell out of it and covered everyone in the circle. A horrid smell filled the room. Fred and George high fived each other. All the girls were screaming and the boys were cursing.

"What is this?" A blond girl from Ravenclaw screamed.

"I smell horribly!" Dean Thomas yelled.

"Fred and George did this!" Ginny and Ron immediately screamed mad.

The smiles of the twins disappeared.

"How do you know that?" Cho asked.

"They used this last summer on Percy's stuff." Ginny and Ron said as one.

"Wait...did we?" George asked whispering.

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "I guess..."

"We need to write this stuff down."

Suddenly the curtains flew open and they were staring at a mad Ginny Weasley.

"Hey little sis, how are you doing?" Fred asked nervous.

She didn't say anything but grabbed the two by their shirts and dragged them to the middle of the room.

**Half an hour later in the girls bathroom on the seventh floor**

"When do you think they'll be back?" Fred asked.

"No idea, but I have a hunch it can take a while, they seemed pretty pissed." George said.

They were hanging upside down in the middle of the bathroom. Their wands were lying on one of the sinks. The door opened and a first-year girl from Hufflepuff came in. She saw the twins, screamed and ran away.

"That's the seventh already." George sighed.

"You would think actually one of them would tell a teacher huh?"

"Was it worth it?"

There was a moment of silence. Then two voices said as one:

"Totally!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Weasley, for once in your life, pay attention!"

Snape walked towards George, who had been daydreaming so hard he didn't notice the rat spleens he had to boil were turning black instead of brown.

"Sorry professor..." He muttered.

Snape turned around to insult a girl from Ravenclaw for reading out loud.

"Hey, what's with you?" Fred whispered on George's left.

"I was just thinking 'bout a way to test our pimple pasties, I think we didn't use enough salamander toenails in it."

"O come on, we used two whole cans!" "I think we used too much of it."

"Well I still think it was too little, we should have used a half can more."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

During their heated conversation, Snape sneaked behind their back.

SLAP!

Two thick Potion textbooks hit their back head.

**During lunch. **

"So how are we going to test the pasties?" Fred asked.

George swallowed a huge bite of rice with a thoughtful face.

"We could sneak some into the kitchens."

"The House-Elves will get on to us."

The two of them sat in silence while Ron and Harry took the seats next to them.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." They both answered.

"Probably thinking about a new victim for one of their stupid pranking stuff." Ron said looking at Fred, who was sitting across him, with suspicious eyes.

He grabbed the nearest bowl of chicken wings.

"C'mon Harry, I want to train a bit before our match against Huffelpuff."

Harry took a can of pumpkin juice and followed his red-haired friend. Suddenly Fred got big eyes and stared at George with a mad smile.

"What?"

"The team..."

"What about the..."

Now George got big eyes and a mad smile as well.

"Alicia always brings pumpkin pasties with her!"

"Exactly!"

"When is our next training?"

"Tomorrow at four!" Fred said rubbing his hands evilly.

**The next day at five over four**

The twins sneaked into the girls locker room.

"Which bag is Alicia's?" Fred whispered.

All the others of the Gryffindor team were already in the air, which gave the twins plenty of time to make the preparations of their evil plan.

"Here it is!" George said pointing at a bag with Alicia's name on it.

Fred opened it and saw five pumpkin pasties in it.

"Why does she have five of them?" George asked.

"Ginny said she always shares them with the girls." Fred answered.

"_What_, why doesn't she share with us as well?" George said insulted.

"Just get hers out of the bag so I can put ours in it!"

Still muttering about the matter, George bent over and took the pumpkin pasties out of the bag. Fred then put their own pasties on the exact same place. They then quickly changed and went to the practise. Angelina yelled at the two for ten minutes for being late. They just nodded and agreed with her before they started practise. It lasted for an hour and a half.

"Good practise everyone, see you all this Friday at two!" Angelina shouted when the boys and girls made their way to their locker rooms.

Fred and George got changed in record time and sneaked into the bushes next to the girls locker room.

"How long 'till the effects start?" Fred asked.

"That depends on the amount of salamander toenails." George said. "The more there's in it, the longer it takes 'till the effects show."

"So it will take some time..."

"That's what you think bro..."

Ten minutes past without anything happened. Fred was pulling out leaves from the bushes and George was counting the freckles on his hand when they finally heard something. A few seconds later they identified the sound as high screams. Alicia, Angelina and Ginny ran out of the locker room. Their face, hands and neck were covered in huge, yellow pimples.

Harry and Ron, who probably were alarmed by the screams were running towards the three. Ron in the hurry was still struggling with his right sock. They stopped dead end when they saw the girl's faces.

"What...what happened?" Ron asked.

"We don't know!" Alicia sobbed.

"We just ate the pasties Alicia always brings for after practise, got changed and than all the sudden we look like this!" Angelina explained while pointing at her face dramatically.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well your brothers were over thinking something during lunch..." Harry said carefully.

"WHAT, O NOW THEY'RE SO DEAD!" The three girls screamed as one.

Fred and George ducked to the ground as the three pimple covered girls marched towards the castle, with Harry and Ron following them on a distance.

"Mind living in the locker room for a few days...maybe weeks...?" Fred asked.

"No it's probably for the better." George said.

"At least we figured one thing."

George nodded.

"We used the correct amount of salamander toenails!" They both said.


	6. Chapter 6

George sighed deep. He was laying on one of the white hospital beds in the hospital wing with his right leg in a plaster. Apparently flying directly at two large Slytherin's in an attempt to stop them to crush into Alicia wasn't the best idea.

He was the only one in the hospital wing, which was unusual as it was summer, so most students spend their spare time outside so they were more likely to hurt themselves. The sound of footsteps and talking came out of the corridors.

_Thank god the lessons are over, Fred can be here any moment!_

George was right, within five minutes his twin walked into the hospital wing.

"So how is my little hero doing?"

"Very funny, I'm just glad Alicia stopped calling me so." George growled.

"They're still talking about your heroic act in the common room though."

Fred took a chair from the other side of the room and sat down next to George's bed.

"Did anything happen during my absence?"

Fred made a thought full face.

"Nah, not really." "Things are pretty dull without you."

"Really?" George asked with a smirk of self esteem.

"O, Snape kinda freaked 'cause Leo threw rat guts at the school board."

"That happens every week."

George sighed again and leaned against the tower of pillows behind his back. He had hoped that his twin brother could cheer him up a bit. Fred looked at the bored look on George's face. Surely there must be something they could do in here...

At that moment, professor Flitwick and Hagrid entered the hospital wing.

"Hello Poppy!" professor Flitwick greeted cheery with his squeaky voice.

Hagrid didn't seem too happy.

"Hello professors." Madame Pomfrey said. "Came to get your anti-flue injections?"

"Unfortunately we are." Hagrid said with a light shudder in his deep voice.

Fred's brain got into prank-mode while he listened to the conversation.

"Oh I'm afraid I left the syringe's in my office upstairs..." Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"I'll go get them for you madame Pomfrey!" Fred offered.

George shot him a questioning look.

"Just wait and see..." Fred whispered.

George watched how his brother got the directions from madame Pomfrey and walked out of the hospital wing. Ten minutes later, Fred came back with two syringe's in his hand. After receiving many thanks from the nurse, Fred walked back to George's bed.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"Patience dear brother." Fred said with a large smile on his face.

They saw madame Pomfrey walk into the small examine room followed by professor Flitwick and Hagrid, who could just fit through the door. Ten minutes later the door was roughly opened by Hagrid.

"I am so sorry, but I have no idea how this could have happened!" Madame Pomfrey said.

"You do know how to fix this, right?"

George first thought he might have hit his head during his accident; it was Hagrid's mouth that moved, but it was Flitwick's squeaky voice that came out.

"Do you know what was in that injection, Poppy?"

This time, the small professor Flitwick's mouth moved, but Hagrid's rough and deep voice was heard.

The three got into a heated discussion while they made their way to professor Dumbledores office.

Silence filled the hospital wing for a few minutes. Then the twins eyes met and they bursted out in laughter.

"You went to our room to get the voice changing extract!" George said.

"Of course I did!" "We have to change that name though..."

"Yeah..."

George leaned against the pillows again, now having a satisfied smile on his face. Leave it up to his twin brother to cheer him up!


	7. Chapter 7

It was an unusual sight. The Weasley Twin was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with an angry face.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked looking at the two.

"They got a hauler from Mrs. Weasley." Hermione whispered although the twins were seated too far to hear.

"So, they get one at least every two weeks."

"Yes but this time it wasn't professor Mcgonagall that informed their mother."

"Who did?"

Hermione nodded towards Ron who was sitting next to Harry.

"You told on them?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well yeah, they made a love potion so I would fall in love with Trelawney!" "And they covered me in green gue."

"We all were covered in green gue and it still wasn't nice from you!" Hermione said mad.

"What ever..."

**At the other end of the table**

The ashes of the hauler lay on the table in front of them. The two Weasleys sighed.

"How could he do that?" Fred asked.

"Guess he's more like Percy then we thought..." George sighed.

"We can't let him think he won."

"That's for sure."

"No more nice brother act anymore, it's time to get to the good stuff." Fred said with an evil grin.

George followed his example. As one, they stood up and left the Great Hall. Within ten minutes, they had reached the quietness of their sleeping dorm.

"Think one bottle is enough?" Fred asked while staring at the white, thick substance in the small bottle, George was holding.

"I think so." "And it's Ron anyway, he's already scared to death."

Fred looked at this watch.

"Come on, if we hurry we can do it before too many students have finished their meals."

Fred was right, a few students were already leaving the Great Hall. The two red heads approached the three fifth years.

"Hello there." They said together.

Hermione's head got red and she stared at her pumpkin soup, Harry on the other hand started to laugh and looked at Ron who stared at his brothers with big eyes. Apparently he thought they wouldn't want to speak to him for a while.

"H...h...hello." He said with a squeaky voice.

Fred and George took place on each side of their little brother, accidently pushing Harry almost off the bench.

"Aren't you two supposed to be mad?" Hermione asked.

"Mad, what for?" Fred asked.

"For the hauler and the fact Ron told on you?" Harry asked.

"What that, that's nothing, we get haulers all the time!" George said waving the point away.

Ron let a huge sigh of relief.

"By the way, did you see what Peeves did to that House-Elf statue next to the Potions classroom?" George said with laughter.

"What did Peeves do to that statue?" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh...uh nothing..." Fred lied badly.

"Come on Ron, we're going to find who ever did something to that statue!" She said fiercely.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're an prefect, now come on!"

She walked around the table, grabbed Ron's cloak and dragged him out of the Great Hall. George and Fred made sure the two were gone before George took out the small bottle.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We like to call it Fear in a Bottle" George said when he opened the bottle.

"Or right now, our revenge for Ron telling on us." Fred said.

Before Harry could react, George poured the thick, white substance into Rons's pumpkin juice.

"You're not going to tell on us, right?" Fred asked threatening.

Both Weasley's looked at the black haired boy.

"No, I'm not that stupid." Harry said.

"Good, now we are going to find a good spot to enjoy the show." George said.

They stood up and decided to hide behind a large vale. Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione rejoined with Harry. The two grinned as Ron took a large gulp from his drink.

"One..." George whispered.

"Two..." Fred whispered.

"Three!" Both whispered enthusiastic.

"AAAAAAH!"

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked to a now jumping up and down Ron.

"SPIDERS, SPIDERS GET THEM OFF ME!"

"There aren't any spiders Ron!" Harry said blood serious.

"He's a good actor!" Fred said.

Now everyone in the hall stared and laughed at Ron, who was still jumping around his two friends, waving his hands over his cloak in an attempt to get the "spiders" off him.

"Look!" George said with a high voice caused by extreme laughing.

Fred looked to the point his brother pointed at. Professor Mcgonagall was approaching Ron and she wasn't looking very happy.

"Mister Weasley what do you think..."

Clap!

"Oooh!" The twins groaned with a mix of a painful and laughing face.

In Ron's extreme attempts to relief him of the spiders, he had accidently smacked Professor Mcgonagall in the face. Everyone stopped laughing right away and continued their supper.

"Mister Weasley...detention...right now..."

"Yes professor, but first..."

"First what?"

"Can you get the spiders off me?"

**Authors Note**

**Once again I'd like to thank HiI'mAPerson for the great inspiration she gave me for this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Fred Weasley was laying on his bed with his pillow on top of his head. On his right, he saw his twin doing the exact same thing. It was three o'clock in the morning and it was still dark in their sleeping room. A loud, low snoring infiltrated their ears and made sleep impossible. It came from their friend Leo, who was laying on his stomach, mouth wide open. For six nights he had been snoring.

"What do you think we can do about it?" Fred hissed from underneath the pillow.

"I don't know...he's our friend." George whispered back.

"Yes and as our friend he must understand that we had no choice but to murder him in his sleep."

George laughed but managed to keep it low. Both Weasleys turned around and tried to get some sleep.

**The next morning in the Great Hall**

"Had a rough night?" Ginny asked when Fred yawned for the fifth time, followed by George.

"Make it six." Fred sighed.

"Why can't you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Leo is snoring..." George said while he was staring at his sausage, hoping it would jump in his mouth by its own.

"Why don't you just use one of your little tricks on him huh?" Ron asked, obviously still cranky about the twins last stunt.

"Nah, he's our friend." Fred said. "And never told on us!" He added quickly when Ron opened his mouth.

"Oh by the way, are you going to Zonko's today?" Hermione asked looking at the twins.

"You bet we are!" They both said.

Today was the day that Zonko's introduced a new kind of bubblegum, the kind that if you are lying while chewing on it, it would blow up at itself and when it exploded it would tell the truth. But the twins were having some ideas of their own to add to it. They were looking forward to this day for three weeks.

"It starts at two o'clock, right?" Hermione asked.

George was about to answer but Fred put his arm on his chest to stop him.

"Why are you so interested in a piece of bubblegum, Granger?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, but her fire red cheeks gave her away.

"Just curious...because my parents are dentists..."

"You're a horrible liar Hermione." Harry said with a smirk.

"Very nice chat, but if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." George said while clapping in his hands.

Without waiting for an answer, they stood up and went back to their sleeping room.

"Okay let's check our list." Fred said.

He took a small raffled paper out of his trunk and tried to get the raffles out of it. Both Weasleys fell on their own beds.

"So far we've got; making the stretchiness of the gum turn into sticky gue, let it change colour, instead of saying the truth say a lot of bad worrr..."

"Worrr?" George laughed while his brother was yawning. "We've got to get some other ideas."

Fred nodded and they started to stare at the ceiling of their bed, as they always did when they had to get ideas.

**Lots of time later**

George slowly opened his eyes and stretched.

_Ooh that was the best nap in a long time. Wait...nap? How long did I sleep?_

He jumped into a sitting position and looked at of the window. The sun was going down.

"Fred!"

His brother jumped up and rolled off the bed.

"Wha...what's wrong?"

"We fell asleep!"

It took Fred some time to catch up. He hauled himself up and sat down on his bed. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Zonko's!" He screamed.

They ran downstairs into the common room. Their they saw Leo sitting in a lounge chair.

"Hey where were you?" "I missed you at Zonko's."

"Leo what time is it?" Fred asked.

"Half past seven, why?"

Two equal groans were his answer.

"Look what I've got!"

Leo held six little packs of Truthbubble in his hand.

"Did you try it?" George asked.

"No not yet, I'm thinking of trying it on that Malfoy boy." "But why weren't you at Zonko's to get them yourselves?"

Fred and George looked at each other. They silently agreed to not tell Leo about his snoring.

"We had detention from the Toad." They both said.

Leo took a pitifully face.

"Too bad, but I've gotta go, promised Nevile I would help him find his toad."

The twins watched as Leo walked away before falling on the couch.

"We are good friends, aren't we?" Fred asked.

"The best." Came the reply.

"So you two took that well." Ginny said while she sat between them.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"I mean the fact that Leo bought the last six packs of that stuff you wanted so bad for himself." Ginny said looking from George to Fred and back.

"What do you mean, last six packs, we can just buy them next Saturday, right?" Fred asked, his voice getting higher with every word.

Ginny's eyes grew big. She took a huge breath, as is she was about to tell someone the worst news ever.

"Zonko's only bought a limited amount of the bubble gum and everything was sold out today."

She quickly stood up and ran to the other end of the common room.

"What?"

Everyone in the common room looked at the two, but they didn't care. They jumped up and marched towards the sleeping room, on their way accidently running over a few third years.

"So he thinks he can buy six packs without thinking of his two best friends huh?" George muttered.

"And it is his fault we fell asleep!" Fred added.

He threw their trunk on his bed.

"Time to bring our ideas in action."

**That night**

Leo was sleeping deeply. His mouth was open again and he was making the now practical usual snoring sounds. Suddenly...two red haired figures appeared out of no where, next to the bed. Their grins were identical. One of them opened Leo's trunk and took six packs of Truthbubbles out of it. After disappearing for five minutes, they came back to put the packs back in the trunk.

**That morning in the common room**

"Hey Leo, why don't you try one of those Truthbubbles?" George asked with his most innocent voice.

"I don't know, I don't want to spoil it..."

"Why not, after all you've got _six_ of them." Fred said squeezing his eyes for a second.

Leo thought about it, than shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right, I'll go get one."

The twins followed Leo with their eyes as he walked upstairs. A few minutes later he came back with one of the packs.

"Well, here we go." He said with a smile from ear to ear.

He tore the pack open and revealed a long piece of green gum. Within a second he was chewing on it.

"So, did you know that the Truthbubbles you bought were the last ones Zonko would ever have?" George asked rapidly.

Leo looked at him and shake his head.

"And did you know that George and I have waited for three long weeks to get at least one package?" Fred asked right after George was finished.

Leo again shake his head.

Suddenly a large bubble appeared out of his mouth and soon it burst.

_Yes I knew I bought the last ones and I knew you two wanted them. _

Those words echoed through the common room. A sticky, now blue colour, gue covered Leo's face.

Fred and George high fived each other. Everyone in the common room laughed at Leo. The boy slowly kinda removed the stuff around his mouth and eyes.

"Okay, I should have known that lying to you guys would lead to something like this."

The three of them started to laugh.

"Be glad we didn't use all of our ideas." George said.

"What ideas?" Leo asked.

"Nah...you'll find out sometimes." Fred said clapping his hand on his friends shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:  
I made Pico's up, you can use your own fantasy to make up what they look like **

"You're kidding me, right?" Fred sighed when he looked at his Care of Magical Creatures assignment.

It was a big brown mud like gue.

"What are we supposed to do again?" George asked.

"You have to put your hands in it and stir it around, that way it will get the Pico's to get in there and make their hole." Hagrid said.

The twins looked back at their bowls of gue. The smell was almost unbearable and the hot weather didn't help either. Normally they would have refused to put their hands in Merlin knows what, but Hagrid was their friend and he already had a lot of trouble caused by Umbridge. So they put their hands in it and started to stir.

Fred and George were standing next to some Slithering boys that were twice their size and heard what they were talking about.

"I bet this isn't for any creatures but it's his lunch!" One of the two boys said with a low, dumb sounding voice.

"Yeah and we are just preparing it for him!" His equally dumb friend said with a high pinched voice.

Fred felt his blood pressure rise. He wanted to grab the bowl and throw it on the nearest one of them.

"If they see this as lunch, we can help them a little huh?" He said with a blink.

Fred's mad face changed into a mischievous one.

"You bet we can, but how can one of us get out of here?"

"Hagrid, I forgot my book!" George shouted at the half-giant.

"Again?"

George shake his shoulders.

"Well go get it, but hurry up will you?"

George gave his twin a blink and ran off. Ten minutes later he came back with his book.

"Well did you get it?" Fred whispered.

"Of course I did!" George panted.

He opened the book to reveal two packs with little black balls in it.

"Showtime." Fred said with a smile from ear to ear.

He turned to the forest and started to shout.

"O MERLIN, LOOK AT THAT IT'S HIDIOUS!"

Immediately everyone hurried next to Fred to see what he "saw". Meanwhile George silently walked to the bowls next to his and Fred's and threw the black balls into both, before standing behind his twin.

"I don't see anything!" A girl from Ravenclaw moaned.

All the students returned to their places.

"Did you do it?"

"Yep."

The two of them regained their stirring and kept an eye on the two Slytherin next to them. Suddenly the same Ravenclaw girl started to scream. Everyone looked at her and then to the point where she was pointing to. Some students started to throw up, others just fainted. The two boys were eating the gue. And not normally eating, they put both hands in it and threw it in their mouths. George had to admit he was feeling pretty sick himself.

"Oy what are you two doing, that's not for eating!" Hagrid shouted.

The two didn't respond but kept devouring the gue for dear life. Fred looked at his watch.

"Three...two...one!" He whispered.

The boys stopped eating and looked at their hands. Their eyes widened and they started to hurl. After almost five minutes, Hagrid picked them both up, which was pretty amazing according to their size, and brought them to the hospital wing.

Both Weasleys took out a small note block.

"Illusion balls, check!" They said as one while they scratched over the word with their quills.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is not a good idea Fred!"

"'Course it is, just follow me!"

The two Weasly's were walking down the stairs to the dungeons. It was just past midnight and so far they hadn't seen anyone, alive or dead. Slowly they made their way to the Slytherin common room. Percy accidently slipped where it was years ago.

"Pure blood." Fred whispered.

An opening in the wall appeared. Two red haired heads peeked around the corner. The common room was empty.

"This place is creepy."George whispered.

"Yeah, guess that's the reason why they made the Slytherin common room here."

Fred walked around and investigated the shelves on the walls.

"Don't touch that!" George hissed.

Fred was about to pick up a statue of a weird looking head but was now frozen.

"Why not?" He whispered angry.

"It's Slytherin stuff, it might be cursed."

"Oh yeah, good call bro."

"Let's just do what we came for."

Fred nodded and the both of took a rather large bag out of their pockets. A few moments later, their work was done.

"I think it looks pretty nice, don't you?" Fred asked.

"Couldn't look better." George said with a mischievous smile.

**The next morning**

"WEASLEY'S!"

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all turned around. Snape was marching towards them. He didn't look happy.

"Yes professor?" Ginny asked.

"Not you, or you."

Snape pushed Ginny and Ron aside.

"You two!" The professor hissed, pointing a threatening finger at the two.

"Yes professor?" George asked with a voice scarily equal to Ginny's.

Ron and Fred began to chuckle. Ginny managed to hide her chuckle, but smiled instead.

"You broke into the Slytherin common room last night." Snape said.

"Who...us?" Fred asked. "Professor believe me, we would never, _never_ voluntarily go to the nest of the disgusting things called Slytherin."

"We're Gryffindors professor." George explained as to a two year old. "We don't like Slytherin."

"How are you so sure it was them, I mean, it could have been me." Ron said.

Snape cast him a dark look.

"Because you're too stupid."

Ron's head turned red in the second.

"Was something stolen?" Ginny asked.

Snape's face turned even paler.

"No..."

"What happened then, professor?" Both twins said as one.

There was no need for professor Snape to answer. At that very moment, professor Mcgonagall came in with behind her the entire house of Slytherin. Only...

"They're pink!" Ron shouted.

Everyone who was already inside the Great Hall started to laugh and point at the group.

"I found your house standing in the dungeons so I decided to help you out and tell them they should not hang around but get ready for class, professor Snape." Mcgonagall said as she stood next to him.

She had a little smile and her eyes blinked as she waited for Snape's comment. Now Snape's head was turning purple.

"Thank you Minerva...that was very kind of you."

The four Weasley's could have guessed who gave the Slytherin house order to stay below. Professor Mcgonagall gave the four orders to finish breakfast and go to class.

"I thought our Masking Powder only worked for the environment?" Fred asked while he loaded his plate with eggs and toast.

"I thought so too but apparently it sticks on everything, even if it's not in that room." George said while loading his bowl with cornflakes and powdered milk on it.

They began eating. After several minutes of silence (despite the laughing around them)...

"I'm not _that_ stupid, am I?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Weasley and Weasley!"

Fred and George turned around to see professor Snape march towards them with an angry face and for once in their lives, they didn't know why.

"Yes professor?" They both asked.

"I think you know why I am this mad?" Snape asked with a trembling voice.

The twins shared a look.

"Uh no professor." Fred said honest.

Snape's face turned even more paler.

"Come with me."

It was scary how a whisper could have such anger in it. The two boys curiously followed Snape to the first floor.

"We didn't do anything to him did we?" George asked.

"Don't think so..." Fred whispered back. "I put itching powder in the pants of the Slytherin's Quidditch team."

"I made Samantha's nose purple and thick..."

"Why?"

"Last year she didn't want to go to the prom with me because my nose was too big, well I showed her!" "But I'm sure we didn't do anything to Snape..."

They stopped in front of professor Mcgonagall's office.

"Inside."

Snape held the door and Fred and George walked in to see Mcgonagall sitting in her chair. Snape walked in and closed the door.

"I suppose you two know why you are here?"

Mcgonagall's voice didn't tremble but nonetheless was filled with anger. Her eyes blinked dangerously behind her glasses.

"Professor, we really don't know." George said with a polite voice.

Professor Mcgonagall was obviously surprised. She looked at the twins one by one. This was odd. Normally the twins were happy to put their name on their pranks, proud of it even.

"What exactly are we accused of professor?" Fred asked.

"The accusing is the mixing and swapping my potions from their labels and jars." Snape answered while he stood next to professor Mcgonagall's chair. "Which resulted in a dramatic lesson with first years of Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw."

"But professors, we would never do such thing, that is far too dangerous!" Fred pleaded.

Both him and George took shocked and insulted faces. Their heartbeat went fast, this couldn't be happening.

"Luckily no one got injured, it was mostly embarrassing but not harmful." Professor Mcgonagall said. "But think of what could have happened."

"Why do you think it was us?" George asked.

Professor Mcgonagall opened a drawer and threw a burned piece of cardboard. The emblem of the Weasley Products was clearly to be seen. Fred and George stared at it with open mouth.

"Anything to say in your defence gentlemen?" Snape asked with joy in his voice.

"How the hell did someone get that?" Fred bolted.

"Language mister Weasley!" Mcgonagall said stern.

"When did the accident happen professor?" George asked with a shaky voice, looking at Snape.

"It must have happened last night, I checked the cabinets last evening at eight."

"Ha!" Both Weasleys screamed with smiles, causing Snape to take a step back and Mcgonagall to bounce up a bit.

"We were in detention last night with Filch from six 'till eleven." George said with a smirk.

"You can ask him yourself." Fred said.

"Well." Professor Mcgonagall let out a sigh of relief. "That will prove your innocence." "I told you Severus that they wouldn't want to take a risk at someone's health."

The twins couldn't help but think about one particular person they would take a risk on. Someone short, with a black bow on her head.

Snape nodded, looking as if he just heard that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup already.

"You can go, but I will ask mister Filch about your detention."

Fred and George left the room and they could have sworn Mcgonagall blinked at them before Fred closed the door. Both of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow that was close." Fred muttered.

"Yeah we almost got detention for something we didn't do!"

They looked at each other and a huge grin painted their face.

"Cloning Chocolate, CHECK!" They both screamed before running out of the corridor just at the moment Snape furiously opened the door.

"WEASLEYS!"


End file.
